


Southern Vampires and Snow Don't Mix

by morelenmir



Series: Christmas 2012 trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morelenmir/pseuds/morelenmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their hike to the cabin where Sam and Cas are waiting, Benny's intense dislike for snow amuses Dean greatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Vampires and Snow Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas drabble written for [Liz](http://twisting-vine-x.livejournal.com/). I don't know, guys, all I can write anymore is cute stuff. *shrug*

"S'not Christmas without gumbo," Benny whined. Dean rolled his eyes and continued dragging the reluctant vampire through the falling snow. He could _hear_ Benny scowling at the soft flakes but he wasn't going to let his buddy mope around in that deathtrap of a truck. It was Christmas Eve.

"C'mon Benny," he chided, "or Sam will feed the taffy I got ya to Cas." There's an indignant rumble behind him and he added, "And Cas will eat all of it; he has like hollow legs or a black hole instead of a stomach, man." Benny stomped quickly past him, battling the drifts with determination. His drawl floated through the crisp darkness back to Dean.

"Not a chance, brother."

Dean buried his snicker in the green scarf wrapped around his head and followed the path lit by his flashlight up toward the cabin's glowing windows. It was Christmas Eve, and he had family and spiked eggnog waiting just ahead.


End file.
